Vehicle running boards are mainly confined to use with delivery vehicles, recreational or construction vehicles used on a wide range of road surfaces. This use is arduous and often involves driving in mud and sand and over ditches or trenches where the vehicle can easily become trapped. Most running boards are restricted in use to access in and out of vehicles and to add to the appearance of the vehicle.